Facing Reality
by Rose Benucci
Summary: Isabellas family has been through so much but nothing prepared them for what life was about to throw at them. Her life is thrown into turmoil and she is forced to move to another country. Will the mysterious boy next door be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys. This is my first story on here so im a bit nervous. Please be honest with what you think but onyl constuctive please! its a story based on a real personal subject so it means alot to me. Well let me know what you think okay guys :) thank you ENJOY ! x**

**Chapter 1:** Realization 

I took for granted the near perfect life I lived. I didn't fully appreciate the love, the care, and the help my family gave me endlessly. I was naïve to the fact that most children do not get the privileges I get; here I am not referring to material objects but the simpler things in life, like love and kindness. I lay curled up on my bed as tears slowing rolled down my cheeks, sobbing silently to myself, replaying the day my life changed forever, wondering what if.

It was 30th October 2009 and as I stood rigid, I felt my whole body begin to shake. Tears flowed like a fast flowing river from my sore red eyes as I watched. It was the first day of my brother's radiotherapy. I had never really given his condition much thought; my parents never burdened us with the emotional stress. I suppose I knew what was happening but I shielded myself from the pain in an attempt to protect myself, but by that, I became naïve. Carter was so normal; I mean I treated him like I treated my other brother. After so long of shielding myself from pain, it had all built up like a dam and now as I stood here experiencing it first hand and realising what was actually happening, it was like a flood gate had opened up for the river to flow freely. Some say that to see a loved one go through pain is the worst thing for you to experience. You know what, they are so right! It's hard to describe the physical and mental impact the pain had on me, but despite how much I hurt, at that moment I couldn't have given two hoots about me. All I could think was how to help him, to save him. The shock of my brother being on deaths door was astounding, indescribable to someone who has experienced it. Do you know what hurt even more than knowing he was in pain? That this was his last chance. I couldn't imagine a life without him. Every time I look into my parents eyes I see a glassy look create by a thin film of tears that did nothing to mask the sadness that they possessed. My family were fighters. We had been through so much therefore we weren't falling apart at the seams but banding together to stay strong at Carter's time of need.

Before I allowed myself to accept fate, I was selfish. I look back at that person who is so different; I think how I could have become that, allowed myself to behave like that. I'm not talking about commiting crimes or being expelled from school but my nativity and ignorance to reality. I suppose I was in denial. Denying reality; attempting to convince myself that it was all a bad dream. I pushed every thought I had that connected to my brothers illness to the back of my mind. Looking back I suppose, I was trying to shield myself from the pain that I subconsciously knew was lurking around the corner.

Carter has a fast growing brain tumour. To be honest, I don't quite understand his condition fully. I did dare ask my parents; not because I was scared of them but scared to cause them more pain when talking about such an emotionally raw subject. The result of my brother's condition was that he had a short term memory loss, which means he can't remember what he had for breakfast yet he can remember some random thing that happened years ago. Trying not to be pessimistic, I'm glad he can remember the memories of his childhood or our family holidays because it is important to remember how he grew up, his roots and his family. I suppose, I could say that I'm glad he can't remember trivial things if he can remember the things that have value and mean something. I mean if it was a perfect world, I wished he could remember everything but, looking on the bright side, I'm happy he can remember memories that people treasure.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a long time to come to terms with Carter's death. I was only 15 at the time, and it was difficult to try to comprehend the concept of death. I was young and scared. I feared losing him because I loved him so much. I didn't fully understand what was going on, I didn't fully understand the situation and I didn't fully understand how to cope. I remember the day so vividly. The long corridors, the emery silence and the clinical white colour that adored the hospital walls were things I came to despise but could never forget. We sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs for hours. It dragged by so slowly, it felt like it had been days. None of us spoke; for fear that our emotion would overflow. It wasn't the time to cry. I remember seeing Dr Randall turn the corner. He was staring at the clip chart he held as he walked towards to us wearing the clinical white coat. I remember the look on his face as tilted his head upwards to stare at us. It was a look that made my breath falter. It was a mixture of despair, sympathy and professionalism. "I'm sorry" were the two words that confirmed out worst fears. It took a second to sink it. It was almost like slow motion. I was frozen in the seat. The strangled sob that emerged from my mother's mouth echoed through the hallway. It was a trigger, which set of my own tears. It felt like someone had punched a huge gapping whole in my heart. My dad was amazing that day. He stayed so calm, so loving. It was a blur as Dr Randall explained things to my father, explaining the complication, explaining what had happened.

That day has haunted me for the last four years. I will never forget the emotions that wracked body that day. The days that followed were a blur of funeral arrangements and organising. The funeral happened only two days later. The whole family attended and his friends from school. His favourite classical music was played. That was the only thing I contributed to the whole day. I played Clair De Lune as the curtain slowly shut around his body at the crematorium. The piano allowed me to express my despair, my sorrow and my sadness. The tears flowed freely as I gave him this one last gift. Carter loved to hear me play piano, after all he taught me to play. We spent hours sitting in the music room, playing over and over again on his beloved grand piano.

After the funeral, I wasn't sure how we were going to carry on. I couldn't see a world where carter wasn't part of it. My parents had become shut off. They fell back into the same routine. Work, eating and sleeping was all we did. They had lost a child and I had lost a brother. I didn't know how to cope, and they struggled to support me. I don't blame them. We were all grieving for our loss. I could hear my mother's quiet sobs at night. I could hear their arguments late at night as I sat at the top of the stairs. They tried to shield it from me. They tried to protect me. But we were falling apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was a year after Carters death that they sat me down in the kitchen. They both had their arms crossed as my mother explained that my dad was moving out and that they were separating. My dad was moving to Chicago to work and I was staying here with my mum. They told me I would see my dad on holidays. I never did though. I never had phone call from him. I never had a letter or an email. His suitcases were packed and standing by the stairs that night. He left with a simple kiss on my forehead and a wave as got into the taxi. It was sad. I was sad. I cried. I felt lost.

After my Dad left, my mum quit work. She stayed in her room. She didn't shower for days. She slept. She lay silent and still. She was wracked with grief. The only time she left her room was to head to the cabinet of spirits in my father's office, or to go to the store to get more alcohol. She was drinking herself into oblivion. It was six months after my dad left, and I went into my mother's room to find her swigging from a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"What are you doing?" I was surprised at the venom that laced my tone.

"What do you mean?" she slurred, not even bothering to turn her head.

"What are you doing drinking your life away? There is a stack of bills on the kitchen table that next paying. We have no food in the house because you've spent all our money on alcohol. I now you are going through a hard time right now mum. I am too. I lost Car- him too" I wasn't even able to say his name. I tried to sympathise with her. I tried to show her that I needed her too. I tried to show that I was only 16 and I needed my mum.

"I don't fucking care about the bills. Find food for yourself or get a job. Your old enough to get one anyway." Her tone was so angry, so bitter it was shocking.

"Mum, please I need you, I need your help" I begged, trying to reason with her. I couldn't understand why she was being like this. I still needed her. She still had me. Was I not good enough for her? Was I not enough?

Her eyes were void of emotion. She turned her head slowly to level with me. "I don't fucking care! You were an accident Isabella. I never wanted you. I wanted Carter. I wanted one child not two. I had Carter. He was perfect. It wasn't long after you came along, that he got ill. If it wasn't for you, my life would still be perfect. So get the fuck out now Isabella. You're no daughter of mine."

I sat on the bed so shocked at how this escalated so quickly. The sound of glass smashing as she threw her empty vodka bottle at the wall broke from my stupor. I raced to my bedroom and cried for hours. I never felt so alone. I will never understand how that happened. In less than two years I had lost my brother, my father and my mother. After that conversation, I left her to her own devices. We never spoke another word. I got a job to pay the bills. I went to school to finish my A Levels. I just about managed to keep my head above water. It was exhausting working from 4pm when school finished to 1am. I would then have to study and get a couple of hours sleep before it started all over again. It is still shocking how we went from one loving family to this. Before Carter's death I thought we were so strong, that we could overcome anything. Clearly I was wrong.

It was 13th April when I was called to St Marys hospital. My mother's had died of alcohol poisoning. I suppose drinking 2 litres of vodka and Jack Daniel everyday made this outcome inevitable. I didn't cry. I didn't feel any emotion. I tried to help before we had that conversation. I tried to send her to get help, but she didn't want help and she didn't want me. I don't hate my mother. We had some great times, but the events over the last three years are things that I can never forgive. Our relationship had broken down and was unable to be repaired. I felt nothing towards to her. I arranged the funeral and did all the necessary things. I knew what was going to happen to me. I was going to be shipped off to my father as I was under 18. It happened a week after the funeral. I was on the plane to Washington. Apparently he had moved from Chicago to Washington sometime last year. I only had a month. I would be 18 then. I won't have to love with him long. I will be able to make my own way; after all I have been for the last two years. Lets get this month over with.


	4. Chapter 4

"Isabella! Isabella! Over here" A deep voice called from my right. I was just coming from security after a gruelling fifteen hour flight. I turned to see my father. He only slightly resembled the man I remember. The broad grin, ad sparkling blue eyes are only in my distant memories. After Carters death, he rarely smiled and his eyes didn't sparkle. I slowly strode over to him stopping about 2 metres from him. He had him arm around a small lady with blonde hair. She was beautiful. Questions raced through my mind. Who was she? Why was she here? Had my father got another family? My questions were answered when I saw the sparkling diamond engagement ring on her long thing fingers, along with the silver wedding bands that both she and my father wore.

"Hello darling," My father greeted me, a slight America tang tinted his English accent. "How are you? How was the flight?"

When I continued to stare instead of answer, his smile faltered. I turned my gaze to the woman. She wasn't smiling either. I nodded my head in greeting to them both, waiting for my father to introduce this strange woman. Hurt and jealousy surged through me as I considered the fact that they were most probably married. I was hurt that he replaced me and my mother; I was hurt that he left me and never contacted; I was hurt that he was happy after everything I had to endure. I was jealous that he was happy. I was bitter.

"Darling, this is Susan. Sue meet Isabella." He waved his hand between us making the introduction.

"Hello Isabella. It's so lovely to meet you. Your father has told me so much about you" Her voice soft and loving.

"Oh really? He has told you how he never tried to contact me after he left? He has told you how he left me to deal with an alcoholic mother? I'm sorry I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you. You can play happy families all you like, but this is temporary. Right?" I couldn't help the snide and vicious remarks. They flew out of my mouth before I could stop to think about them. I was bitter and jealous; two emotions that bring out the worst in people. I could hear the sharp intake of breath as both my father and Susan gasped in shock.

"Isabella, please you don't understand. I tried to contact you, but your mother said you didn't want to speak to me. You hated me for leaving. I'm sorry. I regret it so much that I le-"

"Save it please. It's in the past. I'm sorry for what I said. Let's just forget it. This is a temporary situation, I won't be here long." I cut him off, not wanting to hear how my mother hated me so much she wanted me to be alone. I was conflicted. It was believable that my mother would do this, but then I still resented my father for leaving, for not fighting for me, for not trying harder.

I started towards the exit carrying my holdall with the little belongings I have. They trailed behind me as they guided me with directions towards their car. Washington State almost reminded me of home. It was green. The trees and forest were in abundance and I loved the fresh smell. It was almost comforting. The ride from Seattle to Forks was quiet. My father glancing in the rear view mirror every few minutes, with worry lines marking his forehead. It was a couple of hours of silence and I revelled in it. I didn't want to speak. I knew they had questions. My father would surely want to know what happened with my mother.

My father pulled his Audi into the drive way of a modest house. It was typically America. The type you saw in films. It had a decked porch with a swing seat and flowers. The white picket fence surrounding the garden and the floral mail box was quaint. My father carried my holdall to a room at the back of the house on the second floor. It was beautiful with a large double bed that had a purple comforter resting over the white duvet. I stood taking in my new surroundings, comparing it to the 2 bedroom house that I lived in in England that was ram shackled and falling apart due to lack of money, time and care.

I heard the door click shut, and silently thanked my father for leaving, for giving me space, for not hovering. I unpacked my clothes into the wardrobe and pilled my mountain of books on to the book case. The big bay window looking out the right of the house had a window seat. The sun was shining in, so I plucked Wuthering heights of the shelf and settled down to read, to get lost in to the conventional love story between Heathcliff and Cathy.

I could have been reading for hours, I had lost track of time, but I distinctively felt the feeling of being watched. I looked to the door wondering if my father was there, but found it still shut. I looked to the right, and found myself staring into the eyes of a man in the window opposite. I jumped away from the window startled. He was sitting on the window ledge, with the sash window full open and a cigarette hanging from his lips. His hand came up to grab the cigarette between his first to fingers. His gaze was intense at the stared at me. He smirked as he lifted his left arm to salute me. The black shirt he was wearing with the sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms showed the intricate tattoos that adorned his arms. I gingerly lifted my arm and waved with a small smile playing on my lips. Our gaze was broken when my door flung open.

"Isabella, I thought maybe you'll come down for dinner and we can have a chat"

"Sure Charlie. Let's go" I moved towards the door and my father looked out the window wondering what had captured my interest before he walked in. He saw the young man and waved back.

"I see you've met Edward Cullen sort of"

"Oh yeah I was reading by the window and he saw me and waved" I explained, hoping to quickly get out this room and avoid this conversation with my father.

"He is a good guy Isabella. Don't let the bad guy image fool you, with the tattoos and the smoking. He's good. "I was surprised at my father's insistence that he was good. It made me wonder whether there is a reason other than his appearance that I wouldn't think he was good. I nodded my head in acknowledgment and walked towards the stairs. The sweet smell of pie and homemade dinner made my belly rumble. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Homemade meat pie and vegetable sat on the plate in front of me, and it smelt mouth-watering. I started eating it trying to savour the tasted of home cooked food. It was so much nicer than the super noodles I lived on when I was in England. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Isabella. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that your mother tried to keep you from me. She was telling me you hated me and never wanted to speak to me again. I was conflicted. I didn't know what to do. I hope you can forgive for not trying harder. If you would please, I would like to hear what you have been through." I didn't interrupt, knowing he needed to say ti and I needed to hear it. I didn't want to have this conversation, but I knew it was inevitable.

"It was simple really. My mother told me you never contacted. I was hurt and lonely and confused. Carter's death was hard and you leaving mum made it so much worse. She never left her room apart from to get alcohol. She didn't eat. She only drank. Sometimes up to 3 litres of vodka per day. She told me she hated me. She never wanted me. I was an accident. It was my fault that Carter died. I never spoke to her after that day. I got a job. I went to school. I paid the bills. Then she died. It was inevitable really considering how much she drank." I gave him the short version of events.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I truly am. I have made a big mistake leaving you with her. I knew when Carter died that she was going to change. She lived for that boy, but you were never an accident darling. I loved you and I still do. You're my daughter. I hope I can make amends now. I hope you can forgive me"

"I do forgive you. I'm sorry Sue to you for how I reacted. I was jealous and bitter that Char-Dad was happy."

"oh that's alright darling. No need to worry. Let's move on from here" I love how simple that conversation was. We hashed everything out. It turned out my father did love. It would take a while to build a relationship again but he loves me and that's enough for me. I feel loved for once.

We spent the rest of the evening telling stories. They told me how they met, in the supermarket. They showed me pictures of their wedding and honeymoon. They showed m pictures of Sue's family. It was lovely and refreshing and calming. We all went to bed around 11pm. I realised I had left my phone in the car. I quietly went downstairs wearing only short shorts and cami. My phone was laying on the seat so I bent over to get it, and got that eerie feeling of being watched again. I whipped around and peered into the darkness. A low chuckle came from directly in front of me and out of the shadows cam Edward Cullen. He was only wearing basketball shorts, and he's muscled chest made my breathing falter. He was covered in tattoos, and they were hot.

"Hello doll, I'm Edward Cullen"


	6. Chapter 6

His velvety voice cut through the silence. He was standing there shirtless, with basketball shorts slung low on his hips. It was clear he worked out, but he wasn't too defined. It was almost subtle definition of his muscle. A low chuckle made me realise that I hadn't replied and I was still staring at his chest. My eyes shot up to his and they were the most vivid green colour. He had moved closer so that he was barely a foot away from me.

"Are you going to speak? Or are we going to stare at each other?" an amused voice broke me from my thoughts.

"So-sorry I tend to think too much…" I trailed off knowing he most probably doesn't want to know about my tendency to daydream and space out into my thoughts.

"I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you" He stuck out a tattooed forearm I presumed he wanted to shake, but when I extended my arm he took my hand to gently place a kiss on the back of my hand. Such a gentlemanly action fitted him well spoken vocabulary yet completely contradicted his tattoos, wild hair and smoking.

"Y'know when one introduces themselves it is customary for the other to do the same.." he continued teasingly.

"Oh right,. I'm Swan. Bella Swan-"

"Well, I was unaware I was speaking to James Bond" I blushed at his teasing know I was making a complete idiot out of myself. I look at my shoes not wanting him to see my embarrassing red cheeks. He put his finger under my chin to push my head up to meet his eyes.

"Your blush is beautiful Miss Swan," he murmured "It truly is a pleasure to meet you" He dropped his finger and turn on his heel to stride back to his house leaving me there speechless and frazzled. He turned his head and smirked before nodding his head as he enters his house.

I stood there for a minute regaining my composure. I walked back to the house and upstairs to my room as I cursed for myself for acting like a stupid dazzled young girl who couldn't speak. It was embarrassing how stupid I made myself look. I lay on bed desperately trying not to look through the window that was opposite my bed knowing I would see him in his bedroom as I could see the light glint. I tried to sleep, to calm my racing mind. I closed my eyes and curled up under the soft duvet willing myself to sleep.

…

I awoke to the sun shining in my room. I sat up and stretched feeling well rested after a long day yesterday. As I went to my closet I noticed another door next the window. I was curious, so I opened it find a black winding staircase. I walked up the stairs to find it came out on the roof. A patio area with a comfortable looking sofa and table sat under a terraced area. It was beautiful with the flowers, and would be even more stunning at night when the twinkle lights that hang from the terrace would be on.

"This is all for you," I spun around startled at the sound of Charlie's voice, "I wanted to give you something, a space where you can go when it gets too much and I though it would be a great place to read. I remember you loved to read, and clearly you still judging from the masses of books sitting on the book case"

"Thank you so much. It's wonderful. I love it" It touched me that Charlie would do something so sentimental.

"I got the idea from Edward. See he has transformed his roof as well" My father pointed to the right where as he said Edward had the same set out with les flowers and twinkle lights. It reminded me of Edward and what happened last night. I wondered when I would see him next.

"Well you've got school today.," Charlie interrupted my thoughts "I know its gong to be difficult consider it's a different schooling system, but I spoke with the school here. They said you can attend the same classes that you were doing for you're A Levels and then your exam board form England will send over the necessary exams for you to take. The only extra thing is you have to take a science, so I signed you up for biology. You see you have to take five classes here instead of four"

"Oh well thanks for sorting that. I only have 6 months until I graduate right?"

"Yes. Come on and get ready. I'm going to work. Do you want a lift to school?

"No. Its fine. Ill walk thanks. Get some fresh air" I said as we walked back down the stairs. Charlie kissed my forehead goodbye and I wandered into my closet to get ready. I decided that black skinny jeans would be a safe bet, not wanting to stand out as 'English'. I chucked on my beloved black boots and leather jacket. I didn't have time to wash my hair so I chucked it up in a ponytail, and shoved a black bandana tied in a bow on top to cover it. I quickly applied some red lipstick, grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs to the kitchen to grab an apple to eat on the way. I flew out the front door, knowing if I didn't leave know I wouldn't make and hoping not to get lost. I looked at my iPhone to choose music when suddenly I heard some clear their throat. There stood Edward Cullen leaning against a black Harley bike. He looked amazing in a similar outfit to mine with black straight jeans, leather jacket and black docs. I almost salivated at how amazing he looked.

"Wanted a ride?" he asked as tipped his head down toward the bike.

"Er, well I'm walking?" I stuttered and acted like I was asking a question. Once again I was acting like a bloody fool.

"Well yeah doll I can see that. Just get on the bike will yah." He strode over to me , grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bike. I hesitantly swung my leg over.

"You better hold on tight doll"

I loosely placed my hand on his waists determined not to give him what he wants, but as soon as he sped off I clutched my arms as tight as I could gripping his black shirt and burying my face against his back. He laughed loudly, but the engine was roaring so I only faintly heard it.

We got to the school within minutes. As I climbed off the back I suddenly had a thought.

"Are you attending school here? I thought you would have gone to college?"

He chuckled and said, "No doll, I'm a year older because I had a year out" Well that explained it. He was older like I thought. I turned towards the entrance, but froze. Everyone was staring. It was making me uncomfortable. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me towards the entrance. I suppose turning up on the back of a motorcycle that belonged to the hottest guy in school. I kept my head down and walked towards the entrance.

"Good morning Mrs Cope, this is Isabella Swan. She needs her schedule" Edward greeted the lady at the front desk that clearly, despite her age ,was able to appreciate the beauty that was Edward Cullen.

"Oh yes. Hello my dear. Your father has been telling us all about you. Here is your schedule. We've arranged your classes to make the transition easier for you and of course I'm sure you know we have had to add a fifth class which your father choose biology for you. It appears Mr Cullen is in all of your classes so he can be your guide as your clearly already acquainted." She explained.

Edward and I walked out into the corridor to our first class; Biology. It turned out that Edward had a empty seat beside him, so he guided me towards that and pulled out my chair for me. The rest of the classes followed similarly, with me sitting next to Edward in each class.

At lunch he led me to a table in the far corner, and quietly announced that he had to use the restroom. I was confused at first not knowing what a restroom was, I let him go not asking in fear of looking stupid. I soon figured out he meant toilet after a bit of thought. I got lost in my thoughts thinking why Edward was hanging around with me, when two girls suddenly scraped the chairs back and sat down in front of me.

"Hi I'm Jessica and this is Lauren" The brunette announced. She had a nasally voice and wore far too much foundation.

"So, your Isabella the new girl. We've seen you hanging around with Edward. We just want to let you know that he is mine. So leave him alone. " I was shocked at her verbal attack, not knowing whether it was true or not.

"I'm not yours Jessica. If anything I am Bella's. Now leave us alone" Edward announced in a commanding tone. He was clearly unimpressed by Jessica, which I was grateful for.

"But Eddie, you don't date anyone and then all of a sudden she comes along and you start hanging all over her. You don't talk to anyone but now you do with her. Its not fair, we are meant to be together. I mean look at me and look at you and then plain jane other there.." Before Jessica could continue, Edward interrupted with a venomous tone.

"Get the fuck out of here Jessica. Bella is more beautiful than you will ever be. She is a better person. I don't want to be with you now or ever. You've slept with half the guys here so who knows what I would catch." Jessica and Lauren stuck their heads into the air and matched off a table with ten people at and then turning to glare my way.

"I'm sorry for them Bella. I have never and never will date them. It's hard to explain, but as soon as I saw you I felt a pull towards to you. I can't explain it but I like you Bella. A lot. Your beautiful and I want to know everything about you. Do you feel the same?" He was so sincere with his words that I couldn't do anything but be honest back.

"I feel the same Edward. It's crazy but I do. I've never had a relationship let alone date anyone. I apologise in advance about my inexperience. I want to see where this goes as well" I blushed as I explained my lack of experience.

"I have never had a girlfriend or relationship either Bella, "seeing my incredulous look he continued, "It may be hard to believe but its true. I have never felt like this before, but you intrigue me and I'm attracted to you Bella. Lets see where this relationship goes."

With that he walked around the table and knelt on his knees in front of me. Even on his knees he had to dip his head slightly. He was a lot taller than me. He was 6ft 3 whereas I was barely 5ft 5. He took my face in between his hand and gently placed a kiss on my lips. He pulled back and smirked, only to come again and deepen the kiss. He pulled me up and walked towards the exit with his arm slung around over my shoulders. I could feel the stares on my back, but for once I couldn't care.


	7. Chapter 7

After biology I walked by the side of Edward out of school. I stopped hesitating, not sure if it was right to assume I was going on his motorcycle. I started towards the exit to the footpath to walk home, when he grabbed my hand and pulled me flush against him.

"Where do you think you're going doll?" he murmured against my lips. Instead of waiting for an answer, he pulled me towards his motorcycle and lifted me on to the seat. I could feel the eyes of all the students in car park on us as he brushed his hand against my face before slipping the helmet on the on my head. He placed a gentle kiss against my lips before jumping on and speeding out of the school grounds.

He pulled straight into his driveway, jumped off and turned to face me.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight. On a date."

"Er, yes okay. Let me just tell Charlie" I jumped of the bike and started walking towards my front door. I heard his footsteps following and almost told him to wait in fear of my father's reaction, but then I remembered Charlie's words from last night. I swung the door open and walked into the living room knowing Charlie would be sprawled on the couch. It had only been a couple of days here, but it was clear that Charlie and Sue lived in a daily routine.

"Hey Cha-Dad" I have to keep reminding myself to call him Dad. I know he won't want me to call him Charlie.

"Hey Isabella," he turned his head to glance at me and I could see his eyes still on the tall man behind me, "Oh and Edward too. What a nice surprise. How are you man?"

"I'm good Charlie. I asked Isabella to dinner tonight and she wanted to check with you. I thought I'd take her into Port Angeles." I didn't realise he was on such good terms with my father. This would bode well, as Charlie wouldn't object.

"Sure Edward that sounds good. Just have her back at a reasonable time with school and all tomorrow"

"Sure will Charlie. I'll see you tomorrow" Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door barley giving me the chance to call a quick goodbye to Charlie.

"So we're going to Port Angeles?" I asked Edward causally.

"Yeah I know a nice little restaurant there" I waited for him to expand to tell me where we are going but he didn't.

"Are you going to tell anything else? I don't like surprises" Edward chuckled and merely shook his head before picking me up and sitting me on the bike and speeding off before I got a chance to question anymore. At the speed Edward was going it took only half hour to get to the restaurant. We pulled up to a quaint little Italian restaurant with a wrought iron fence surround the beautifully lit front garden.

Edward went straight to the hostess and requested a secluded table, ignoring her attempts at flirting. He pulled my chair out and then sat opposite me. He stared at me for what seemed like ages.

"So, this is nice.." I made an awkward attempt at conversation. Edward chuckled lowly.

"You don't have to be so nervous you know"

"I'm not," his raised eyebrow made me stop, "okay I am this is all new"

"as it is to me" he stated simply. I opened my mouth to continue this conversation when he started firing questions at me.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Green"

"Why?

"It's comforting – reminds me of home. It smells great." I told a small white lie not wanting him to know that previously my favourite colour was red, but the colour of his eyes made me change my mind.

"What's your favourite book?"

"Wuthering Heights" He snorted slightly at that but didn't question my answer any further.

"What is England like?"

"It's quaint. It's lovely. The winding narrow streets and Victorian buildings. I love them. I love th architecture. I love the smells. I love the small little shops. I love afternoon tea. I love scones.."

"You're typically English you know that?"

"I do know that." I chuckled knowing I fit the stereotype.

"I love that though. It makes you intriguing, different." I blushed and looked down to avoid his intense gaze. I was thankful for the waitress bringing our drinks that I didn't realise we had ordered.

"What would you like?" The waitress asked, so we both ordered our food.

"Why did you move here then if you like England so much?" I should have seen where this conversation was going . I gulped not wanting to answer, but knowing I can't avoid it forever.

"Um, it wasn't my choice. I had to. I don't turn 18 for a couple of weeks so I had to come live with Charlie after my mum…after she died"

"How did she die?" I looked up shocked at his directness. Most people would avoid it with pitiful glances and sympathetic looks and the usual spewl about how they are sorry for your lose. It was refreshing how direct he was. I liked it.

"Um, alcohol poisoning. About two and half years ago my brother Car-he died," I faltered at his name, not able to say it. Tears sprung into my eyes, and Edward reached a comforting hand across the table to hold mine.

"Go on," he urged

"He had cancer. He had a brain tumour. He died. My family fell apart. It was a year after that they told me dad was leaving. He didn't contact me after me left and I hated him for it. I recently found out since moving here and talking to him that it was mother stopping him from contacting me saying shit about how I hated him for leaving. It wasn't true. I hated him for not contacting, for leaving. My mother drank multiple bottles of vodka and jack every day. One day I had enough. I went to talk to her. I tried to help. I tried to send her to get help. She didn't want it. Instead she told she hated me. She blamed me for his death. Apparently I was an accident according to her. She didn't want me. He got ill after I was born so apparently it was my fault. She said I wasn't her daughter. I cried for ages after that, but then I knew our relationship was other. I was only 16, but I got a job and worked evenings until 1am to pay the bills and feed myself. I studied on top of that. It was difficult but I managed. I got a call at work to say my mother had died at the hospital from liver failure. It wasn't surprising considering how much she drank. Then I was sent here because I wasn't a legal adult yet, even though I had been looking after myself for over a year." I looked down after I finished.

"You know it is not your fault right? You know she is bitter woman?"

"I know. Sometimes I think maybe she was right, but Charlie has helped with that in the short amount of time I have been here. I held a lot of regret and guilt for a couple of years but I'm okay now."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Bella, but you're here now. You have me. Charlie and Sue also."

"Anyway enough of that downer stuff. What about you? Charlie mentioned you work?"

"I do work. I own a bar in town. I have to go to school to finish my education and get my diploma. It's just a personal thing. I'm actually 20 but I'm a year older in school years."

"Why were you behind?"

"My father was a drug addict. My mother committed suicide. He died and I couldn't cope. My adoptive parents took me out for a year to get me help. It was a tough time."

"I'm sorry." I said, thinking how similar our situations are.

"Don't be. My father and mother never took care of me, never loved me. Carlisle and Esme do know. I'm grateful to them for taking me in." it was nice to know that he was in a good place now. It comforted me in a way to now he knew how I felt.

After we finished dinner. We walked along the board walk, talking, learning about each other. I realised something; I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days continued in much the same way. He drove me to school on the bike; we sat next to each other in classes. He held my hand in the hallways. He kissed me gently, he kissed passionately. He helped me with homework. He took me to dinner. It was amazing. We were laying on my bed after school one day.

"I would like to invite you to dinner at my house. My parents Carlisle and Esme would like to meet you. They are coming from Seattle tomorrow." I was nervous at the prospect of meeting his parents, but I agreed none the less. I wondered if they would like me or think I was good enough for their amazing son.

The dinner came round all the quickly. I was dressed in heels, jeans and oversized bloused with my signature red lips and bandana. I was seating on the counter watching Edward cook drumming my fingers nervously as he was adamant that I was not allowed to help. The sound of the doorbell made me jumped.

"Relax baby. They will love you." He kissed me gentle lifting me off the counter and guiding me towards the front door. He swung it open to reveal a beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair, and a very handsome man with slicked back blonde hair. They were beautiful.

"Edward my darling, I've missed you!" the greeting was accompanied with a twinkling laugh as she caught Edwards's eye roll.

"You must be Bella. I have heard a lot about you the past couple of weeks." Carlisle greeted so warmly.

"You are even more beautiful than he said Bella. Welcome to the family sweetheart." Both and Esme and Carlisle greeted so kindly and warmly.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Culle-" I was interrupted by Esme exclaiming that I should not address them as Mr and Mrs as she was going to my mother-in-law one day. I glanced at Edward and saw a sheepish smirk accompanying the slightly red cheeks at his mother's comment.

"Come on lets go eat" Esme slipped her arm through mine and guided me away from Edward over to the table.

"I'm so glad he has you Bella. I worry about him, here all alone but now he has you"

"Well I just consider myself lucky that I have him"

"Your perfect" It brought a lump to my throat thinking about how this is what my mother should have been like with me.

Dinner was lovely with wine flowing and lovely pasta dish. Edward was certainly a talented cook. The conversation flowed and unfortunately focused mainly on me. We talked about everything and anything and I realised this is what my family should have been like. Maybe Charlie and Sue are my second chance like Carlisle and Esme were Edwards.

…

Edward had asked me to stay the night. It was a big deal because this was first for us. I called Charlie and told him I was staying which he was surprisingly alright about. I still wondered why Edward and Charlie were so friendly. I would have to remember to ask. Edward gave me one of his t shirts to wear because I didn't want to go home even though it was only next door. He directed me to the bathroom to change saying he would be waiting in the bedroom.

I nervously changed into the t shirt that came to mid-thigh. I folded my clothes and washed my eyeliner and lipstick and combed my hair using the brush Edward left out. It fell in loose waves down to the middle of my back. I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Edward was laying on top of the covers in only his boxer shorts. He truly was a handsome man with tattoos covering his arms and chests. He looked up from the book he was reading and froze. I panicked looking down wondering why he froze wondering what was wrong.

"My god Bella. You're beautiful." Satisfied that nothing was wrong with how I looked, I walked over to the bed and got in on the empty side. It was a huge king size bed so there was at least a metre between me and Edward. I lay still and silent unsure what to do.

He chuckled lowly and pulled me closer so my back was flush against his chest.

"What were you doing all the way over there?" he murmured against my neck as he placed soft kisses behind my ear and down my neck. I stuttered, so he continued.

"You think I'm going to let you sleep all the way over there?" he asked in an amused tone. I whispered no and slowly turn to face him. He looked in my eyes and pressed kisses on my eyes, my cheeks, my forehead and finally my lips.

"I'm falling in love with you Bella Swan" His declaration surprised me, but I couldn't not be honest back.

"I'm falling in love with you too Edward Cullen" I mirrored his statement. He pulled me closer kissing me deeply.

"God I am so lucky to have found you" He murmured as he broke the kiss. Feeling more confident I leaned forward and kissed him. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip, and I parted them to allow his tongue to swirl around my mouth. He moaned as the kiss deepened further. His hand travelling up and down my sides, grazing over my arse. He pushed me backwards rolling us so that his body hovered over mine. His hand travelled up from my arse to cup my breast as he slowly kneaded it in his palm. His fingers flicked over my now hard nipples making me gasp in pleasure. I arched my hips up to meet his. His hard cock pressing against my clit. It made me gasp in surprise and he pulled away to look at me. We were panting.

"Don't worry baby. Tonight is not the night for that. We're not ready." I was conflicted. I agreed with him but my need for release made me want him desperately.

"Patience my sweet girl. Patience." He rolled off me pulled me against. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead repeatedly as our breathing calm. I slowly drifted off to sleep as he hummed a lullaby. I couldn't be sure but as I was drifting off I'm sure I heard him whisper lowly 'I love you'. I knew in that moment that I loved him too. I had fallen head first for Edward Cullen and I was in love with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward POV**

"Fuck" I slammed my fist into the door in frustration. The shipment for the bar hadn't come in. We were out of spirits and food. This is the last time I trust that little fucker Mike. This is the third time he has fucked up an order. It's bad for business. I can't wait until I finish this stupid high school diploma so that I can run the bar fulltime. At least then all the mistakes would be down to me. Going to high school when your two years older than everyone else is the worst thing. I despise the mundane routine of sitting in classes. I know the material so I could just take the exams.

I needed a cigarette. I went up to my room, and slammed open French windows with more force than needed. I lit up a roll up. The calming affect cigarettes had on me occurred instantly. I closed my eyes and revelled in the calmness. It was nice to feel relaxed for once. I looked up towards Charlie's house and saw a figure sitting on the bay window that faced my room. It was a young girl. It clicked instantly that this must have been Charlie's daughter. I remember him telling me last week down at the station that she was moving from England to live here. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was slim, but the jeans and shirt she was wearing showed the hint of luscious curves as they clung to her skin. She had long brown hair in soft waves. It looked so soft and shiny; I could only imagine how amazing it would feel to run my fingers from it.

As if she could feel someone watching her, her head shot up to look around the room before looking out the window to meet my stare. I smirked as I raised my hand to salute her and was pleased why she gave me shy smile and a small wave in return. Just as I was about to signal to her to raise her window her head spun to face the door and she started speaking with someone. I could see Charlie look out the window and see me. He waved at me and I waved back. I waited until the girl moved from window, and gave her a small smile as she glanced back before going through the doorway. I felt this undeniable pull towards the girl. It's crazy considering I have never met. All I knew was that I needed to speak to her. I needed to know her name. I needed her.

…...

I decided to eat, so I made a quick pasta dish not really fancying anything else. I flicked thought the television channels trying to distract my mind, but my thoughts were filled of the girl. I must have spent a few hours lounging on the sofa trying to think of anything but the girl because when I next looked at the clock I saw it was 11pm. I decided it was time to head to bed since I had to go to fucking school in the morning. Just as I was about the lay down, I remember I had to put the trash out. I slipped on some basketball shorts not comfortable in wandering around outside in my boxers. I slid the trash can from the side of house down the drive as quick as I could not wanting to be out here that long.

Just as I was about to walk back into the house, I saw Charlie's front door open. The girl waltzed down the driveway in the shortest pair of shorts. She bent into the car to get something out and my cock hardened at the sight. Again, as if sensing I was watching her she whipped her head around peered around? I chuckled and her eyes widened knowing who it was. I stepped out of the darkness and introduced myself.

"Hello doll. I'm Edward Cullen" She didn't say anything. She just stared at my chest, presumably eyeing my tattoos. I chuckled at her and her eyes shot up to meet mine. She hadn't realised I had moved closer to her so that I was barely a foot away from her.

"Are you going to speak? Or are we going to stare at each other?" I let my amusement seep into my voice. She started stuttering.

"So-sorry I tend to think too much…" She trailed and looked down at the ground. I sensed she was embarrassed so I decided not to tease her anymore.

"I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you" I stuck out my hand thinking how it truly was a pleasure. She extended her arm and I told her fingers into mine and gently placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Y'know when one introduces themselves it is customary for the other to do the same.." I couldn't resist teasing her.

"Oh right. I'm swan. Bella Swan"

"Well I was unaware I was speaking to James Bond" She blushed at my teasing, and fuck me if it wasn't the most beautiful thing ever. I used my forefinger to push her chin so I could see her stunning blush.

"Your blush is beautiful Miss Swan. It truly is a pleasure to meet you" I dropped my finger and walked back to the house. I turned and sent a crooked smile her way as I entered the house. I peered out the front window and saw that she didn't move for a couple of minutes. I got slightly worried and was relieved when she eventually started to walk back to the house.

Bella was such a fitting name for me. Meaning beauty in Italian it fit her perfectly. She was stunning and amazing. I knew that I would have to get to know her. She was an enigma. Bella Swan was my future. I saw that in her.


End file.
